


Burning

by Itsmebrynja



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, I want to write something fluffy and this is just kinda sad, M/M, Reki needs to talk about his feelings more, Repressed Feelings, episode 7 rewrite, please I love them so much, possible spoilers?, we're all still crying about episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmebrynja/pseuds/Itsmebrynja
Summary: Reki actually opens up a bit to Langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell did episode 7 do to us all, let's cry together.

The rain battered the ground around them, a heavy reminder that the longer they stood here the colder they'll get.

But Reki didn't care about that right now.

The expression on the other boy's face was _just_ miserable enough to make him turn around completely.

He knew it wasn't Langa's fault, none of it was. Langa has been snowboarding for most of his life, he's bound to be experienced when it comes to something like skill.

So why can't he just get over it?

He's never felt this way before, and it just doesn't make sense to him. He loves watching Langa skate and skating _with_ him.

He loves the afternoons where they'd spend hours in his room watching videos and reading magazines. Langa was a special person to Reki, one of the closest friends he'd had in a long time.

So what is this twist that he feels in his chest? Jealously? No, he isn't jealous...

"Reki...?" Langa's voice called out, forcing Reki to focus on the situation he'd, unfortunately, got himself into.

There was the feeling of a hand clasping gently around his arm, the contact feeding warmth all the way through Reki's being. That warmth which had been growing tremendously ever since he had met Langa, an indescribable emotion that would swell and grow every time he'd look into said partners eyes.

Though, despite that, Reki (albeit regretfully) pulled away from it. Arm moving harshly out of the others hand, Langa lingering close by for a long second after. Replacing that momentary warmth with the harsh conditions of the current weather.

Silence hung between the pair, as if the slightest word, or sound, would start the long descent they had begun to spiral down.

The thoughts running through Reki's head seemed to have drowned out the sound of the rain around them, also making him unaware of the sound of his own board dropping to the floor.

A crumpled expression made its way upon his face, tears that threatened to spill brimming his eyes. He would blame it on the rain if they fell.

There was a distant thud of his board stopping it's decent down the hill against a wall, though, there were no other sounds to be heard. Reki wondered if Langa was still standing behind him.

"...You said you wouldn't go up against ADAM again." Reki finally mumbled.

It was as if all his walls had suddenly come crashing down, all the things that had happened with ADAM, Langa, everything at 'S'... the words that were thrown around so _carelessly_ about Reki being Langa's shadow, a worthless extra in Langa's life.

Reki didn't enjoy skating as much as he used to, it was obvious. He never used to practice this hard because another person was better than him, he used to _learn_ from them. Reki wanted to laugh at the irony, he was turning out like Miya.

"I'm sorry, but I-" Langa's words were cut off by the raising of Reki's voice.

"Don't apologise!" He started, his voice cracking slightly, "It just means you're gonna break the promise with me, right?"

He didn't mean to sound so broken when he spoke. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to scream and shout, get all of his emotions out at once.

But that bubbling rage never lasted more than a few seconds when he was around Langa. It always seemed to turn into something more bittersweet.

The rain continued to hammer the pavement around them as Reki listened for Langa's answer.

It never came though, instead, there was that same heart-wrenching frown across his partners face. With those eyes that seemed to pour with pity- was that what this was? Was Langa just pitying him?

No, even Reki knew Langa wouldn't do something that harsh... but even so, Langa isn't saying anything, and it hurts to know he isn't defending himself or the promise they had made.

Reki watched as Langa's mouth quivered, opening slightly as if he was going to say something. Though, when the words never came, that feeling that once burned in his chest started to go cold. "Do you know just how much I..." Reki stopped himself, fists clenching at his sides. "...That's enough."

Reki began walking away, taking a quick glance at where his skateboard had rolled off to before a hand grabbed at his arm again.

That touch was still warm, despite the chill that was enough to seep to the bone, and Reki had to double-take before pulling his arm away- yet again.

"But, Reki, I wanna go up against ADAM-" Langa's words came out desperate, a bit scrambled.

Though, Reki had had enough now. It was clear that their friendship hadn't reached that level of importance, where promises would be kept instantly. They had only met a couple of months ago after all...

"Why would you want to skate against someone so dangerous?" Reki exclaimed, his throat was already getting hoarse, he hadn't shouted in a long time- not genuinely.

"But, he's an amazing skater," Langa started, his eyebrows furrowing, "You'd understand as a skater too, right?"

It was clear Langa was seeking reassurance, he wanted Reki to give him the thumbs up, the sign of approval- just _something_ so that he could skate against ADAM. Reki wasn't going to give it to him though.

All of the promises, even the small ones they had made on the off-go, were important to Reki. They would be kept, and this one, in particular, he _specifically_ wanted to keep.

He'd like to say it's his way of indirectly trying to protect Langa, but there was also some selfishness to it.

"Skating together with someone amazing like that gets you excited...!" Langa's voice was quiet as Reki let his thoughts flow.

...Reki knew Langa would probably be okay against ADAM. That he might even beat him in a beef, or end up as one of his equals.

Reki hates the idea of losing Langa like that, it was selfish, he knew. Langa has goals and dreams of his own, and Reki doesn't want to let his _own_ feelings and emotions stop Langa from achieving them.

But, he's selfish.

There are so many things he wants to do with Langa, one of the first people who listened to his constant rambling about skating, the first person in a long time willing to skate with him...

Langa managed to fill that hole in his heart that had just been getting bigger and bigger the more time he spent by himself. He didn't want to lose that, he didn'twant to lose _Langa_.

Having someone to skate with was important to him. Ever since his old friend had quit skateboarding, he had been trying to avoid anything dangerous just so Langa wouldn't get into any situations where he'd want to quit.

...Funny how the roles seemed to have reversed in that prospect, now.

A fight over something like this doesn't help that twisting emotion in his chest, he can't seem to decide if that coldness spreading through him was caused by his feelings, or if it was simply the rain.

"I..." Reki whispered, "Don't get excited."

The words he spoke hung heavy in the air, a concerned expression had become apparent on Langa's face, as he fought that inner battle of trying to convince and comfort his friend at the same time.

Reki knew neither of them were going to win this though, it was going nowhere. Langa wasn't in the wrong at all, he doesn't even know what's going through Reki's head at the moment.

"Reki, I don't want to break our promise," Langa said, his voice a mixture of emotions. "I want... I want you to be happy too."

Reki let his train of thought come to a halting stop. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and forced himself to turn towards his friend.

There was that determined look in his eyes, the one Reki often saw when Langa was concentrated on nailing a skating move. Those eyes, said to be the window to someone's soul, were setting something alight within Reki's chest.

The honesty in Langa's voice caused the wave of emotions Reki had been feeling to crash down all at once. Unshed tears blurred his vision yet again, and against his will, spilt over like water from a dam.

The blurred imagine Reki could see of Langa moving forward forced a strained whimper to escape his throat, and before he knew it, he had collapsed into the arms of his blue-haired friend.

"Langa, I'm scared," his words came out strangled, "I don't understand how you can find it fun and exciting- I..."

Reki pushes himself further into Langa's chest as if the dampness of their clothes didn't matter, or the wetness of skin wasn't uncomfortable.

"Reki... I'm sorry." Langa whispered. Reki felt the others arm snake around his back, holding him impossibly closer. "I don't know what's going on, and I've should have noticed you haven't been your usual self... I'm sorry I didn't mention anything before, I'm sorry."

Reki let himself get squeezed, the warmth was comforting right now, and it was like a breath of fresh air to his previous spiral of thoughts.

"Reki, please talk to me... I hate seeing you like this." Langa added.

Reki knew something like that was coming, he wasn't acting like himself at all. He wasn't the kind of person that just bursts into tears when things get a little rough, but there was more to it than that.

_Langa..._ Langa was just...

"I feel- I feel as if I'm being left behind," Reki mumbled, he wondered if Langa could even hear him. "It's _stupid_ , I know, but seeing you get so amazing so quickly... I feel like I've been doing all of this for nothing."

Reki knew he was rambling. He wasn't one for letting his emotions out, but right now, pressed up against Langa's chest, it felt alright.

He was safe with Langa, he knew he wouldn't get judged. But, it was a daunting topic to discuss nonetheless...

Langa's grip loosened, and he moved to hold Reki by the shoulders. Those icy-blue eyes narrowing significantly when the two made eye contact, Reki knew not to worry though. He'd seen that look plenty of times before...

"Reki, you're amazing. You were the one that taught me everything, you're the one who makes amazing boards, you're the one that seems to light up everyone's day." Langa started, "I want you to know how important you are to me, and the others too. If it wasn't for you, none of these amazing experiences would have happened, you are truly amazing Reki." He took a breath and his gaze softened.

Suddenly it felt like they weren't just talking about skating anymore.

"I want to stay by your side through anything, Reki. Without you, it's pointless."

_There it was again._

That twisting in his chest.

Was that pounding the rain or his heart?

Reki was at a loss for words. And thoughts.

He stood like a blank slate, staring into Langa's eyes as he let all the words sink in.

It would be easy to say he didn't believe a word Langa was saying, that he was lying just so he could race ADAM.

But...

"...Reki?"

_Ah, what is this feeling?_

It feels like burning, a white-hot sensation that seemed to envelop his whole being. It's that fluttering in the stomach, the weakness in the knees.

The rain hadn't stopped in Okinawa, but for Reki it felt as if the whole world was blooming with flowers, covered in a blanket of afternoon sun. It felt like those evening skate sessions with Langa, or late night walks to Crazy Rock. It felt like cruising down the street, cherry blossoms in the wind, and the sweet smell of the beach.

Once again Reki found himself engulfed in those arms. He knew that this was a problem that wouldn't get solved straight away, they'd talk about this a lot more in the future. But, now that it's all out in the open...

Suddenly everything felt a little bit lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, it's my first bit of writing in this fandom and I don't know if there OOC lololol. Anyway hope you enjoyed, and don't worry it's completely normal if you cry for hours over episode 7! :) <3


End file.
